Most present constructions for refrigerators typically include a system for producing refrigerated water and ice which can be dispensed without requiring opening of the door to the refrigerator and entry into the interior thereof. Such systems typically include a water supply to the interior of the refrigerator which is cooled and/or formed into ice which through a dispenser arrangement can be dispensed through the wall of the refrigerator and through a door dispenser assembly. Such door dispenser assemblies are typically of a fixed size and can only accommodate containers up to a predetermined size. The dispenser assemblies discussed typically include a refrigerator door compartment which is open towards the refrigerator exterior, and contains a cavity and underlying support surface for supporting a glass or like container to be filled with refrigerated water and/or ice.
From an aesthetics perspective, the prior dispenser assemblies have been manufactured to be of limited size so as to not present a visually unpleasant large cavity in the door of the refrigerator. A problem with such construction is that when it is desired to dispense water into larger containers, for example, larger than conventional drinking glasses such as pitchers, etc., the door dispenser assembly cannot be used for such purposes.
Accordingly, and in accordance with the invention, the disadvantages of the prior constructions as discussed previously are avoided as is described with reference to the invention in greater detail herein.